<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My bad. I forgot I had this..... by ClaustrophobicSantaClaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195725">My bad. I forgot I had this.....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus/pseuds/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus'>ClaustrophobicSantaClaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>an cartoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3D, F/F, buxom, fan side-project, thicc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus/pseuds/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>.blend and other cool stuff can be found <a href="https://archive.org/download/test4_201912/meg3d_newer_er.zip">HERE!</a></p><p>*drinks eggnog* *belches* Happy Easter, Cowgirls!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My bad. I forgot I had this.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.blend and other cool stuff can be found <a href="https://archive.org/download/test4_201912/meg3d_newer_er.zip">HERE!</a></p><p>*drinks eggnog* *belches* Happy Easter, Cowgirls!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>